colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle Man
is the 2nd episode of Season 3 and the 25th episode overall, of Colony. Synopsis The Bowman narrowly escapes the skirmish between the Resistance and an invading forces. Broussard searches for a way outside the LA Block. Plot Based on the official recap, please add detail and remove sensational bits as needed. The game is changing on a global scale as a hostile force makes a bold strike against the hosts. The Factory is closed -- permanently Governor General Helena Goldwyn is awoken from her comfortable bed in the middle of the night and summoned to Global Authority headquarters. Numerous "bogies" entered the host's incomplete defense grid. Some made it through the atmosphere into San Bernardino. They were targeting The Factory. It was completely destroyed; there were no survivors. Helena offers up the labour force from her region to take the place of the moon's slave labor. But the real problem is that the attack ships were just the first wave; they are sure there are more coming. The hosts thought they had years to prepare, but they were wrong. No man is an island, except maybe Broussard Broussard is alone in what appears to be a totally empty Los Angeles. He collects shredded office papers from the former Transitional Authority headquarters and then painstakingly glues them back together, hoping for a lead. He turns on his radio at the prescribed time and registers an "All clear" with the woman on the other end. He engages in a little Sleepless in Seattle-style radio chatter with the woman on the other end, but they keep it brief for safety’s sake. The Bowmans take a ride of faith to meet the Resistance On the run, the Bowman family arrive at the location given to them by the Resistance over the radio. It's an exposed bridge with hardly any view of who’s coming or a way to set up a defensive position. Will doesn’t like the arrangement, but has to admit they’re low on options. As they wait for the Resistance to show up, Snyder reviews his "Uncle Alan" cover story with Gracie and Charlie. Finally, the Resistance woman arrives. After they show her the Gauntlet, she takes them to a train track, telling them they have 60 seconds to get on board. They only have moments to think about it before they have to hop on, with no idea where they’re going on how long the journey will take. The woman slams the door shut, promising: "They'll find you." Broussard is running an Underground Railroad out of the Bloc One day out on a trip out in the deserted LA Bloc to forage for supplies, Broussard hears a noise in a house and comes upon a woman and her young son. They stayed behind with her husband, but he was killed recently by a drone. Broussard tells the woman he can get her into the San Fernando Bloc; he has helped others. She wants out of the colony entirely but Broussard points out it's not safe for kids out there. The trade off in the San Fernando Bloc is that it’s full of Greatest Day true believers. Broussard suggest faking a little religion is a fair trade for safety. She is skeptical but agrees to let Broussard help her. He takes her to a house with a secret tunnel underneath and hands them off to an unseen person at the other end. Destination Anywhere: The Bowman's long ride The train ride to meet the Resistance lasts hours. The Category:Bowman family are shut up inside with no way to know where they’re going or when they’ll get there. Snyder is anxious. "This is a terrible idea... Because people getting carted on freight trains never ends badly," he says. "We need to get to the camp," Bram argues. That doesn't help. Snyder urges the Bowmans to leave the Gauntlet on board and bail. Drama greets the Bowman family in the Resistance camp The train finally reaches its destination, somewhere else in the woods. They’re greeted by Resistance fighters -- including Vincent -- who are eager to finally have the Gauntlet. After their long ride, it’s time for a hike. Will asks about the special operator who did a stint in Kandahar, the one Broussard knew, but he’s told the man died in a raid gone bad. As they creep through the forest, Snyder can’t help but want to protect Gracie, even as he is plotting to betray her and her family. Vincent warns Will that the camp can be "political" and he should watch himself. They're greeted by a welcoming committee that wants to check them for electronics. Snyder nervously fingers the Occupation locator he's hiding, then stashes it in the dirt off the trail. The Category:Bowman family finally reach the camp, which has dozens of occupants, watchtowers, and buildings built out of hangars. Vincent appears to have disobeyed orders in meeting them. They're greeted by a power play as Vincent wants to turn over the Gauntlet to the unseen boss himself, but isn't allowed in to see him. Sometimes the easiest answer is the best Broussard gets back to work on his puzzles but is interrupted by a woman late at night. She says she's the dispatcher he's been talking to and their team was ambushed. She stitches up the gash on her arm and tells him of her plans to head to the resistance camp up north. Broussard invites her stay and help him work on his puzzles. He’s found the plan for L.A. post-rendition; they want to use L.A. to build a bioweapon. The first step will be to repopulate the Bloc. She tells him that's already happening in Seattle. She wants his help to get his intel to the right people. He takes her to the wall and describes his bold plan to pretty much just walk right through a deserted gateway checkpoint. They check for drones and stroll right through to the other side of The Wall. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwyn * Peyton List as Amy Leonard * Hannah Levien as Claire * Waleed Zuaiter as Vincent * Heather Doerksen as Janet * Brenda Bakke as Swiss Councilwoman * Colin Lawrence as Resistance Sentry * Melice Bell as French Ambassador * Liam Hughes as Owen * Art Kitching as Lead Greyhat * Fred Henderson as Global Defense Minister * Francisco Trujillo as Argentine Ambassador * Gerardo Barcala as IGA Official Episode Deaths * Everyone who wound up at the Factory. * Madeline Kenner * Nolan Burgess * Charlotte Burgess * Carlos * None of the deaths are yet confirmed. Gallery Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. Images can also be added using the "Add" button in the usual way. namespace = File category = Images from Puzzle Man format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Videos Trivia * Alan Snyder said "Because people getting herded onto freight trains never ends badly" is an allusion to the carting of "undesirable people" by the Nazis to concentration camps located all over Eastern Europe by rail. * The episode title "puzzle man" is a variation of the phrase "puzzle woman", who helped reassemble shredded dossiers compiled by the East German Secret Police, otherwise known as Stasi. * "Numbers Station" were especially used during the "Cold War" and it was a way to disseminate information en masse to agents out in the field. To those were not in the know, it seemed like the station was announcing a string of numbers, particularly if you did not have the key to decipher it. References Category:Season 3 Episodes